


Change of plans

by Mikava1990



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Levi's little jealousy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, hardcore smut, smut with semi plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Friday night, Levi came home to have a bit of R and R with Eren, just to have a nice night together, only to find out Eren had other plans for that night which didn't set well with Levi very well and had to come up with a plan to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I know I haven't written anything in a while but in was in the process of getting a better internet so I finally happy i got it so that means I will be working on the other stories very very soon that is if I don't get distracted to easy with other things I am currently doing such as working out and hunting for pokemon.
> 
> Yes i got pokemon go and it's freaking epic plus I'm living out my dream of being the best I can ever be so don't judge me. lol
> 
> Eren: Hey people Raven here, got cumcast as her internet provider.
> 
> Levi: *facepalms*
> 
> Raven: Really Eren? -.-

After a long day at work and dealing with Erwin's rush of getting paper work together, Levi finally got home, taken off his shoes and hanging up his work jacket.

  
"Eren, I'm home love!." Yelled Levi.

  
"I'm upstairs Levi!." Yelled back Eren as Levi went upstairs toward their master bedroom and found Eren dressed in long black dress with, red lipstick on and black eyeliner on her eye, making Levi look up and down at his lady love.

  
"Eren, you are looking quite lovely today. What's the occasion?" Said Levi as he continued to stare at Eren, undressing her with his eyes.

  
"Oh there's a bachelorette party for Krista and I was invited. Didn't I tell you about it?" Asked Eren.

  
"You didn't tell me eren." Said Levi as he smiled and walked over to Eren, pulling her to him thus making Eren blush a bit.

  
"I was thinking that since, I just got home from a long day of work, that we can spend the Friday evening together...just you and I." Said Levi as he kissed Eren's neck, making her let out a slight moan.

  
"L-levi, what's gotten into you?" Said Eren as she looked at Levi with her cheeks red as an apple.

  
"Well brat, you so wonderful that I might get a little envious you know." Said Levi as he ran his fingers through Eren's long brown hair.

  
"Why Levi you shouldn't be jealous. It's just going to be Krista, Mikasa, Sasha and a few others with us. There isn't any reason why you should be jealous Levi." Said Eren as she gently pushed away from Levi and went to put some perfume on while Levi hugged her from behind.

  
"I know Eren, but you know how those parties are. First you get drunk, then other things starts to happen and whatnot. I can't see anyone else, female nor male putting their hands on you but me. why don't you just stay here with me. We can get drunk, or I can continue doing this while having our own personal fun." said Levi as took Eren's hand into his and started to kiss his neck as Eren closed his eyes and blushed a little.

  
"B-but Levi, Krista would have wanted me to be there. I-i don't know if I could t-today." Said Eren as Levi turned eren, making her face him while frowning.

  
"Eren but what about what I want, hmmm?" Said Levi as he gently bit Eren's neck, making her bite her lips.

  
"Y-you always get w-what you want." Said Eren as Levi slipped his hands underneath her dress.

"And you what do you think I'm doing now Eren?" Asked Levi as he rubbed Eren's clit through her panties, making her moan a bit.

  
"What's it going to be Eren, Krista's party or me?" Asked Levi as he moved Eren's pantie to the side and rubbed her clit more thus making Eren gasp.

  
"I-...L-Levi...aaah." Said Eren as she was having a hard time getting out her words as Levi tortured her.

  
"I can't hear you Eren love, speak clearly for me." Said Levi as he bit her ear and continued to rub her clit as Eren gripped on to this dress shirt.

  
"S-stay with you." Said Eren as she struggled to get out her words.

  
"Good answer, brat." Said Levi as he started to kiss Eren deeply and unzipping her dress. Eren then back into the wall while still kissing Levi and wrapping her arms around him. Removing the dress completely from Eren, letting it pool on the floor, Levi then reached behind Eren and unclipped her bra thus throwing it to the other side of the room.

  
"You are so cute when you blush, Eren." Said Levi as he lean down on one of Eren's breast and started to suck on the nipple, causing Eren to blush darkly, moan slightly while gripping on Levi's hair as Levi's hand snaked down in her panties.

"I love you Eren." said Levi as he started to take off Eren's panties, discarding them to the side.

  
"I-i love you too, Levi." Said Eren as she kissed him and bit his bottom lip. Kissing down Eren's stomach, Levi lifted Eren's leg on his shoulder as he started to lick her clit making Eren moan loudly and running her fingers through his hair as he lick, and suck on her. Pulling his mouth away, Levi then pushed a finger into her and started to thrust inside her as Eren let out a small squeak then started to moan off again.

  
"How much do you want me, brat?" Asked Levi as he continued to finger her faster then reached up to one of her breast, pinching her nipple.

  
"B-badly L-levi." Eren moan out loudly as her leg started to shake a little.

  
"Wish granted, brat." Said Levi as he pulled away from Eren, and took off his own clothes, then closing in on Eren like a lion hunting for it's prey.

  
"Come here, brat." Levi then said as he grabbed Eren, holding her up on the wall as she wrapped her legs around him and started to deeply kiss him. Levi then slowly pushed his member inside her and started to thrust inside as Eren dug her nails into his back thus bucking her hips slightly.

  
"F-fuck Eren...so tight and so beautiful." Groaned out Levi as he started to pick up the pace, thrusting faster while kissing Eren roughly, making her moan into the kiss, while tugging on his hair. While still inside her, Levi then carries Eren back to the bed, lays her down with him on top as he starts to pound madly inside her while calling out her name slightly and biting her lip then holding her hands above her head.

  
After a while Levi then leaned back on the bed, pulled Eren on his lap and kissed her deeply and whisper in her ear to ride him. Eren then started to ride him as she bounced up and down on his dick, making Levi's hands go to her waist and thrust upwards while Eren leaned over and put her hands on Levi's chest.

  
"You l-like this Eren?" Groaned out Levi as he thrusted harder upward into Eren, making her nods in agreement as he stopped and lifted Eren from his lap.

  
"W-why..did..you..s-stop?" Asked Eren as Levi kissed her, silencing her.

  
"Turn around love, I'm not done with you yet." Said Levi as Eren got on her hands and knees while Levi positioned himself behind her and smoothly pushed himself inside her then gently spanking her ass and started to thrust inside her, going faster and faster as Eren gripped the bed sheets, moan out loud, lower her head and arching her back.

  
"F-fuck Levi!" Moaned out Eren as she dugged her nails into the bed sheets, biting her lips as Levi groaned loudly, pounded into her and pull her hair, kissing her neck.

  
"Such a dirty mouth, brat." Groaned out levi as he slapped Eren's ass as she pushed her ass into his frame.

  
"Oh shit!" screamed out Eren as Levi leaned back on the bed once more, making Eren lean back on his chest as he started to pound upwards into her while rubbing her clit.

  
"Aaah...Levi I-i'm going to....c-cum!" Yell out Eren as Levi groaned loudly as his movements went faster.

  
"S-so am I." Said Levi as he thrust and pinched her nipple as Eren loudly call out his Levi's name, coming on his cock. as her muscles tighten around him Levi thrust a few more times before cumming inside her, groaning out her name. He then turned Eren's head slightly and kissed her deeply while lifting Eren from his cock then laying back down on the bed, catching their breaths from their explosive orgasm they had.

  
"W-well this is one...way to spend time on a Friday night." Said Eren panting as she layed her head on Levi's chest.

  
"Oh yes indeed. I love you Eren." Said Levi looking at Eren.

  
"I love you too, Levi." Eren said back to Levi as they both kissed once more then fell asleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was a roleplay on sham chat I did with a Fem. Eren and I was Levi Ackerman so I'm sorry if isn't that great and this is the first time I written a Ereri fanfic so please don't hurt me. 
> 
> Eren: but why a female tho? ;-;
> 
> Raven: because it's the way the roleplaying was.
> 
> Levi: *puts his arm around Eren* I don't mind Eren being a fem for a bit besides more holes to play with.
> 
> Eren: *sighes* 
> 
> Raven: Levi, you have got no chill. Damn


End file.
